The Message
by ultimateroses
Summary: Shindara waits at his window quietly for the one he cares for the most. But when a certain member of the twelve comes to visit him in her place, qustions are raised and a message needs to be delivered.


(Author's note) Man…did you guys know that I worked on this particular story during computer class? She was just going on an on so I just started this off the top of my head. And I just made it up as I went along. So here it is…ummm…wow, I didn't even make a title yet. How about…

The Message 

Shindara gazed up at the blood red rising sun and smiled. He knew she was coming back. He could feel it.

Turning his back on the world, Shindara swiftly moved through the little wooden house and stepped outside in his bare feet as his long black pants dragged on the ground.

"When are you coming back Antera? Soon?" Shindara's smile soon turned upside down as he thought about what Antera could have possibly run off to do?

"What a silly girl, eh, Shindara-kun?" said a voice from behind.

Without moving Shindara narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? Brother Giho."

The Shinkai arts master fazed in front of the long, black haired man. He stood face-to-face with Shindara, his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Shindara always had to take a second look at his former comrade. His appearance always seemed to take him by surprise. Brother Giho was dark toned, but oddly enough had a golden hair color. Even now, after 4 years Shindara couldn't get over it.

"Nothing in particular really, just to talk with my fellow comrade, is that okay?"

Shindara began to play with a strand of his long hair; he turned away and began walking back to his estate. As he walked away he said, "Its never okay with you, were you are, trouble follows. Then comes death and destruction…not that that's a bad thing. The longhaired man grinned and kept walking.

Brother Giho smiled as well as he followed his companion into the Japanese house, hidden by the Akogihara forest's trees.

Shindara led Brother Giho to the family room to talk. Sitting down on the couch, Shindara appointed a chair for Giho to sit on.

"Thank you my friend, now on to other important matters." Brother Giho sat down.

"I though your visit was about nothing in particular?" Shindara raised and eyebrow to his former comrade.

"It was at first, but now I remember what I truly came here to see you for." Brother Giho leaned forward in his seat and rested his arms on his legs. "It's about you…and Antera-san."

At the mention of her name, Shindara perked up. He was paying full attention now.

"Well? What about Antera-chan?"

"Patience my friend, I'll get to her in a second, but for the moment, this is about just you. Now, the Master requests that you come pay him a visit tomorrow, as soon as the sun peaks its head above the mountains, he wants to catch up on old times, you know?"

Shindara raised an eyebrow. He had served his time long enough for their Master, his service was no longer needed. What did he want now after almost 4 years?

Brother Ghio continued, "I know, it's kind of weird that he wants your assistance again after so many years. But that is none of our concern."

"And regarding Antera-chan?"

Brother Giho had almost forgot. "Oh yes, Antera-san will not be joining you on your journey to see the Master. She has her own little assignment."

Shindara jumped up from his place on the couch. Antera was supposed to be coming home today. He _wanted_ her home, now. But it could not be helped, once the Master has made up his mind, it was practically law. Oh well, Shindara had to get over it.

Sighing heavily, Shindara replied, "Fine. It is done; I shall meet the Master tomorrow at the appointed time. But if I may ask, what is Antera-chan's assignment?"

Brother Giho rose from his seat preparing to leave. "Now that, my friend is classified information." Giho smiled as he walked towards the door. Shindara was not far behind. It was only polite that you walked your guest to the door.

The two walked outside on the dirt ground. Brother Giho turned around and bowed slightly.

"I wish you luck my friend. Oh and one more thing before I forget, Izumo-no-Okuni said she'd be by today. For what reason, I do not know, but perhaps you can ask her about Antera."

Giho grinned his all too familiar grin and began his decent back to Edo.

Shindara stared at the Shinkai arts master until her was no longer in his sight. Brother Giho always found a way to help you out. Even if he couldn't give it to you directly.

As soon as Giho left, Shindara retuned back to his estate, all the while thinking about _her._

The sun was disappearing behind Akogihara's mountains and Okuni-san had not arrived yet. Not that he was worried. He knew that the beautiful spy could handle herself. Shindara thought about how the female spy would get here. He never recalled telling her where he was staying.

"Feh, of course she knows, she's a spy…" Shindara whispered to himself as he pulled back his hair in a ponytail.

Besides, you'd either have to be a fool or one of the twelve to leave the main trail of the Akogihara if you didn't know were you were going. There were so many other smaller trails that led away from the main trail, it was over whelming. Most of them were just demon-made traps that led to a wanderer's tragic demise.

Alone, Shindara had nothing much to do. He didn't feel like waiting for Okuni-san, so he decided to go to her. There was only one main route from Edo through the Akogihara and Okuni-san was no fool or one of the twelve for that matter. Besides its not like he had anyone to wait for anymore.

Slipping his cloak over his bare shoulders, Shindara headed out into the dead of night.

"I forgot how cold it was in this forest."

Izumo-No-Okuni hugged herself tight as she walked the trail of the Akogihara forest. Her bare feet gracefully moving across the dirt ground.

"How much farther until Shindara-san's house? I want some green tea, and maybe a Strawberry Daifuku too."

Okuni pictured the lovely Japanese desert in her mind. She hadn't had anything to eat since she left Edo. And that was two days ago.

Suddenly, Okuni heard a jangling noise from behind her. Taking no chances in the Akogihara, she spun around quickly, putting up all her defenses.

"W-Who's there?" Okuni looked in all directions.

No response.

Okuni thought to herself,_ "I must reach Shindara's house before night approaches, I cannot stay in her one more night, my life depends on it."_

The noise became louder this time, catching up to Okuni's now running feet. Abruptly, Okuni stopped, whirled around and flung her hand knife into the dark figure's chest. The figure gave a sharp howl as it collapsed to the dirt floor. Slowly, Okuni approached the still figure and leaned forward.

"A snow wolf…wait, why does it have those bells on its neck? Does it belong to someone?"

Okuni-san unhooked the chain of bells from the white wolf.

"Well, I'll keep them as a souvenir from this retched forest, just leaving them here would be such a waste." Okuni smiled a she put the gold-belled chain on her arm.

"Now, back to the task at hand"

Shindara had seen the whole thing, from beginning to end. He even saw when the white wolf left his pack to follow what was supposed to be his little snack. But of course, he had to have seen it. _He_ was the one who called the wolf over, _he_ was the one who put those bells on him, _and he_ gave the orders to attack.

"Just a little night fun," said Shindara.

The black haired man continued to follow the spy behind the shadows.

"I cannot believe that she doesn't sense me, that's not like her at all…" 

Abruptly, Okuni stopped and turned around, she was no fool.

"Come out, whatever you are. I am much more intelligent then _that_." Okuni said gently. She raised another one of her pocketknives, prepared for another attack.

"You were starting to scare me there for a minute Izumo-No-Okuni". Shindara gracefully stepped out of the shadows. "How long did you know that someone was following you?"

Okuni smiled. Partially because she now knew that it was Shindara who was following her. And because Shindara was someone she knew.

"Since I walked away from my first _stalker._"

Shindara remained emotionless. He walked up next to the beautiful spy, and together they began their decent back to Shindara's estate. They exchanged no words until Shindara's hidden house came into view.

"You have a lovely view of the moon Shindara-san." Okuni gazed up at the full white moon. "Its as if the trees part in this particular place for just this reason."

Shindara didn't respond. He didn't even stop to look at the star-filled sky.

"Stop dawdling Izumo…your acting like Antera…"

Okuni looked at Shindara with saddening eyes. She knew the pain of which Shindara felt. Following Shindara into his candlelight house, Okuni reached into her shirt and pulled out the message that she was to deliver.

"I've come with news…" Okuni finally said.

Shindara once again didn't respond. Instead he led Okuni into the kitchen were he pulled out a chair for her to sit upon.

"Thank you Shindara. Your quite the gentleman."

Shindara cut straight to the point. "Brother Giho came to visit me today as well, he mentioned something about how you may have some answers to the whereabouts of Antera-chan."

Okuni smiled as she stared at the message she held in her hand. "My dear Shindara…" A wet tear began to trickle down the beautiful spy's face. "Our Antera is…"

Okuni looked down and stared at closed hand. She opened it an in it laid one of the red ribbons that Antera always kept in her hair.

Immediately, Shindara's eyes grew wide with anger and hurt. "What, happened Izumo-No-Okuni?"

Izumo looked up to the sound of her full name, but then hung her head forward again. "She was sent on a special assignment by no other than the Master himself. He sent her out to recruit Demon Eyes Kyo and his group. She had already convinced Yukimara to follow her, not telling him that the Master had sent for her. But…when she came…to my…town…there…was a…"

Okuni couldn't finish her sentence. The tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't help it.

Shindara gracefully walked up to her and knelled down. He put his hands on her lap and with a straight face he asked what had to be told.

"Okuni-san…is Antera-chan…dead?"

**How's that for a hanger huh? Teehee, I love it when I do that. Well, catcha' later!**


End file.
